Blowups
Blowups is the tenth episode and mid-season finale of the third season and the 41st overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary A terrible explosion at Dell's house lands Betsey and Heather in the hospital, and everyone is pushed to the limit trying to save their lives. Tensions rise even higher between Addison and The Captain when her mother, Bizzy, shows up and a shocking family secret is revealed. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP310AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP310PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP310NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP310CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP310CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP310DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP310SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP310VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP310SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP310BizzyForbes.png|Bizzy Montgomery PP310HeatherParker.png|Heather Parker PP310SusanGrant.png|Susan Grant PP310TheCaptainMontgomery.png|The Captain Montgomery PP310BetseyParker.png|Betsey Parker PP310JoeHoffman.png|Joe Hoffman PP310Nurse.png|Nurse PP310Dr.Simcox.png|Dr. Simcox PP310Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Guest Stars *JoBeth Williams as Bizzy Montgomery *Agnes Bruckner as Heather Parker *Ann Cusack as Susan Grant *Stephen Collins as The Captain Co-Starring *Hailey Sole as Betsey Parker *Bruce Katzman as Dr. Joe Hoffman *Grace Matias as Nurse *Lon Gowan as Dr. Simcox *Jeff Skier as Paramedic #1 Medical Notes Heather Parker *'Diagnosis:' **Severe burns **Inhalation injury **High potassium *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Joe Hoffman **Dr. Simcox *'Treatment:' **Lactated ringers **ECMO **Morphine **Burn treatment Heather, 24, was cooking meth on the stovetop at her house when it exploded, injuring herself and Betsey. She was severely burned over 60% of her body. They stabilized her, but she was given a 30% chance of survival. They started treating the burns, but Heather crashed. They got her back, but at that point, her death was inevitable. They gave her morphine and Pete sat with her as she died. Betsey Parker *'Diagnosis:' **Brain contusion **Carbon monoxide poisoning *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Intubation Betsey, 7, was injured when the house exploded. She had a brain contusion and carbon monoxide poisoning. She was intubated until she woke up and started to fight the intubation. Cooper examined her and said she showed no on-going effects of the explosion. Higgins Parents *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Delivery Dell said he was supposed to deliver the Higgins baby. Naomi covered it for him, sending the on-call doctor. Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Addison spoke to Sheldon about The Captain, Bizzy, and Susan, trying to work out her feelings. Music "Marie Floating Over The Backyard" - Eels "Cataracts" - Andrew Bird "The Sound Asleep" - Sometymes Why "Hold Onto Hope Love" - Amy Stroup Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.21 million viewers. *This episode was the second part of a two-hour Private Practice event along with The Parent Trap. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x10-1.jpg PP3x10-2.jpg PP3x10-3.jpg PP3x10-4.jpg PP3x10-5.JPG PP3x10-6.jpg PP3x10-7.JPG PP3x10-8.jpg PP3x10-9.jpg PP3x10-10.jpg PP3x10-11.JPG PP3x10-12.jpg PP3x10-13.jpg PP3x10-14.jpg PP3x10-15.jpg PP3x10-16.JPG PP3x10-17.jpg PP3x10-18.jpg PP3x10-19.jpg PP3x10-20.jpg PP3x10-21.jpg PP3x10-22.jpg PP3x10-23.JPG PP3x10-24.jpg PP3x10-25.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes